With this proposal, the offerors seek to provide the National Cancer Institute with the necessary personnel, expertise, and facilities to 1) develop acceptable dosage forms for compounds to be subsequently evaluated in AIDS and 2) to carry out innovative studies leading to more effective approaches for the intravenous delivery of compounds that possess limited solubility and/or stability. The offerors will provide two staff years of technical manpower annually - sufficient to develop suitable dosage forms for up to three to four compounds annually.